


You Can't Go Home Again

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	You Can't Go Home Again

The landscape flew by outside the train, almost too fast. The five years since he had moved to LA suddenly wasn't enough to decide what to say to Billy, now.

"You can come home anytime you want to, you know." Billy had kissed the corner of his mouth, gently. Dom had nodded but didn't think it was true.

Five years later, Dom was standing in Glasgow at the address scribbled on his hand.

"I decided to come home." Billy stared, accepted a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, and introduced Dom to his new girlfriend. Too much time.


End file.
